The Age of NHHAUGHERS
The Age of NHHAUGHERS is an open world, action-adventurous, science-fiction, crime opera and heist thriller story that serves as the first chapter in The Chronicles of NHHAUGHERS series and the first chapter in The Chronicles of Nicky Haugh franchise. Prologue The franchise itself takes place thoroughly in London, a crime-ridden city and the capital of PRIME, the gangland nation of Earth. This prequel storyline occurs after NHHAUGHERS wins a contract from the city government to privatize Team NHHAUGHERS, his corrupt paramilitary organization. In 1999, NHHAUGHERS sends Nicky Haugh II, his mentor, to undermine the criminal underworld. It soon turns out that Nicky and NHHAUGHERS are in fact alter-egos of their creator Nicky Haugh, who is the key to stopping a godly incarnation and it's threats against God and the existence itself. While making progress, Nicky befriends Tails, an anthropomorphic fox who is socially isolated and friendless, which their bonding leads to Nicky becoming a law vigilante known as "Lord NHHAUGHERS", who balances himself between his friendship with Tails and mission for NHHAUGHERS; regardless decision would define Nicky's future for the rest of his life. Synopsis In the near future, Londonshire, the capital of PRIME, is a dystopia and on the verge of civil unrest due to financial ruin and a high crime rate. The white house ratifies with mega-corporation and paramilitary company Team NHHAUGHERS. The corporation will run the underfunded Prime Government and take down the criminal underworld. In exchange, Team NHHAUGHERS can turn the run-down sections of PRIME into a utopia which will be owned by Team NHHAUGHERS as an independent city-state free of Earth. To combat crimes, Team NHHAUGHERS founder and opportunistic government director NHHAUGHERS brings forth his experimental vigilante design titled Lord NHHAUGHERS, which approves the federal governments of the United States and United Kingdom. He then travels to another dimension called the Nicky Haugh Resistance, a paramilitary utopia formed by the late Nicky Haugh, where he is greeted by all the subordinates who turn out to be NHaugh's duplicates and alternate personalities. NH-1999, a war veteran and one of NHaugh's alternate personalities, is invited by NHHAUGHERS to join his clandestine anti-corruption task force. After a brief and personal exchange, NH-1999 agrees to join in exchange for amnesty along with the promise of assistance in finding the mastermind behind a botched street race that forced Nicky to make a hasty escape after a police incident initiates a riot at the end of the race. NH-1999 takes on the alias Nicky in order to cover up his identity when arriving in Londonshire, the city where Nicky was forced to flee in the past. After killing several targets on NHHAUGHERS's list, Nicky meets anthropomorphic fox Tails after the former came across in his home after escaping the NHPD, a police unit formed in PRIME. The duo later become friends after Nicky helps Tails defends Tails from the other anthropomorphic creatures that frequently bullied him. Because of this, Tails has reinvented his protest against two corrupt businessman (Sergei and Boris) who were polluting the environment, which also puts Tails house at risk. The next day, Nicky and Tails discover a protective bodysuit that turns out to be the Lord NHHAUGHERS program granted last night by NHHAUGHERS, who appears to have selected Nicky for the test. Lord NHHAUGHERS is given three primary detectives':' Serve the public trust, Protect the innocent, and Uphold the law, as well as a fourth classified directive that Nicky does not know of. After some adjustments from Tails himself, Lord NHHAUGHERS single-handily and effectively cleans Londonshire of crime. This affects Nicky philosophically, who begins to abandon his mission for NHHAUGHERS and also cover up some evidence that would lead Nicky to learn the truth of his past. Meanwhile, Tails incites the crowd to confront Sergei and Boris at their construction site for a protestation. This, however, ends in a disaster when the duo businessman allow their assailant consumer to have his subordinates shoot indiscriminately. Tails quickly returns home to find his house arsoned by the duo businessman while Nicky is too busy. He then alerts Lord NHHAUGHERS, who was on the verge of exposing his true target until Tails inadvertently blew his cover. After scolding Tails for ruining his mission, Nicky angrily leaves Tails to be captured by Sergei and Boris. Later on, however, Nicky comes to regret what he said to Tails and has a change of heart. As Nicky prepares to rescue Tails, NHHAUGHERS subdues him and explains that Sergei and Boris and working with him to construct a site for Team NHHAUGHERS newly headquarters. At this point, Nicky comes to learn that NHHAUGHERS was the one orchestrated the street riots after setting Nicky up. NHHAUGHERS then shoots Nicky unconscious and leaves to meet with Sergei and Boris back at the site. Having avoided NHHAUGHERS's attempt to detain him, Nicky sets out to rescue Tails and confront NHHAUGHERS at the construction site. As Lord NHHAUGHERS, Nicky personally arrives at the construction site where he assembles his black ops to recapture Nicky. However, Nicky withstands an onslaught on Team NHHAUGHERS before saving Tails, who flies to safety along with the duo businessman who are unable to escape. Nicky and NHHAUGHERS engage in a one on one brawl, which ends with Nicky grasping NHHAUGHERS, now dangling from the platform. After a brief and personal exchange, Nicky releases NHHAUGHERS as he falls into a dumo-truck filled with water. Having escaped the collapsing construction site that exploded, Nicky makes amends with Tails and the duo reconcile. In the aftermath, Sergei and Boris are arrested for their crimes while NHHAUGHERS is hospitalized for over a month. The final part shows Nicky living in amnesty, along with Tails and his newly arrived anthropomorphic friends, while accepting his vigilante identity as Lord NHHAUGHERS. Characters